Prophetissa cinêris
by Lady Pinkroses
Summary: "El amor duele, decía su padre. Y aún así, tenía razón, descubre Pansy, cuando decía que valía la pena." O de cómo Pansy Parkinson acabó convirtiéndose en la Profetisa de las cenizas.
1. (1) Daphne Greengrass

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Esto está pensado para estar en el mismo universo que mi otro fic: **Amissio Memoriae** , pero, aunque las historias se llegan a juntar en ciertos puntos, es del todo posible leerse una sin leerse la otra. No creo que afecte en mucho leerse Amissio Memoriae para entender esto, la verdad.

Después de acabar de escribir la historia de Draco y Ron, me quedé con las ganas de escribir más de la Pansy que había transformado en lo que la había transformado (sin spoilear nada del otro fic, ¡ojo!) y, al ir hilando, empecé Prophetissa Cinêris, que se ha convertido en una historia con su propio peso.

 **Nota:** este fic está divido en 3 partes y la primera parte, _Declive_ , contiene 4 capítulos.

 **Otra nota:** la historia tiene dos tiempos: el pasado, donde transcurre la mayoría de la acción (de momento), y en _cursivas_ , se representa una acción o pensamiento de Pansy en un tiempo futuro a las acciones que se están contando.

* * *

 **PROPHETISSA CINÊRIS**

 **1\. DECLIVE**

_En el principio creó Dios los cielos y la tierra. Y la tierra estaba desordenada y vacía, y las tinieblas estaban sobre la faz del abismo, y el Espíritu e Dios se movía sobre la faz de las aguas. Y dijo Dios: Sea la luz; y fue la luz. (Génesis 1:1-3)_

 **I. DAPHNE GREENGRASS**

Daphne la llenaba de mentiras. Predicaba de puertas para dentro, primero a las demás chicas de su curso y después a más y más gente, hasta que tuvo a casi todo Slytherin en la palma de su mano. Pansy fue la primera persona que Daphne pilló con sus falsedades; las disfrazaba con lazos bonitos y brillantes, atrayentes a la vista, y una convicción más propia de un político delante de sus votantes que de una niña de once años y Pansy, que disfrutaba tanto de las burlas como de la compañía de unos buenos amigos, se comía con avidez sus palabras.

Daphne tenía el don de la palabra y el don de la belleza. Eran dos dones de los que Pansy no carecía del todo, pero que envidiaba en aquellos que los poseían con unas cualidades diferentes o superiores a las suyas. Pansy ganaba seguidores a base de llamar la atención más que nadie, a base de palabras crueles contra los demás y de ojos que te miraban fijamente y que decían que lo mejor era estar de su lado. Uno seguía a Pansy porque no quería estar en su contra. La gente que hacía caso a Daphne, lo hacía por el mero deseo de hacerlo.

Pansy la odio, al principio. Se tragaba todas sus palabras y se las creía, porque pensaba que lo que decía no podía ser falso si cuando lo decía, parecía tan segura en sí misma siempre. Y ella quedaba como una tonta, porque cuando Daphne le llevaba la contraria, Lisa se encogía en su cama, escondiendo su nariz detrás del libro de turno, Milli se reía, siempre acariciando a su gato gordo, y Pansy sentía los colores subirle a la cara, el calor pintando sus mejillas y le sobrevenían ganas de saltar encima de la cama de la otra chica y arrancarle la mirada pausada y tranquila de un golpe o de un mordisco.

Fue Daphne, la que llevó a Pansy a revolverse en los barros que ella siempre había creído que una sangre pura como ella no tendría que tocar jamás. Y lo peor de todo, es que Pansy, que nunca dejo de odiarla por completo, nunca consiguió odiarla lo suficiente como para dejar de ser su amiga.

Se enamoró de Draco, o quizás no lo hizo, pero siempre quiso creer que sí. Le quiso, al menos, y compartía tantas cosas con él, las burlas hacia los demás y el liderazgo de los demás, que Pansy creía que era el destino. Fue entonces, la misma tarde en la que Draco le pidió una pluma para acabar de escribir un trabajo de pociones, ni siquiera le dio las gracias al devolvérsela, y ella entró, sonriendo, a la habitación que compartían, con las mejillas ligeramente pintadas carmín y los ojos esperanzados de un algo que todavía no sabía explicar, cuando Daphne, con la misma expresión suave de siempre y sus ojos seguros, le rompió las esperanzas, con palabras amables que la acompañaban invariablemente y una mano moviéndose entre diferentes potingues para pintarse las uñas:

—Solo necesitaba una pluma, Pansy. Y tú tenías una.

—Pero…

Lisa cogió un libro de su mesita de noche, una novela romántica que le habían enviado sus padres unos meses atrás y que Pansy le había regalado después de leérselo, y se escondió detrás de las páginas y la tapa dura. Pansy le dirigió una mirada, sintiendo enfadarse por momentos.

—Pansy… —Daphne siempre hacía una pausa después de decir su nombre y Pansy siempre esperaba oír algo más que nunca llegaba; en sus peores momentos, cuando la sangre le bullía caliente en el cerebro, Pansy esperaba un _Pansy, cariño_ que le helaba la sangre durante un segundo solo para conseguir que el calor de su enfado volviera más fuerte y condensado al siguiente. —No significa nada.

 _La escondía tan bien, la crueldad de sus palabras_. _Piensa Pansy, años más tarde._ _La escondía tan bien, con su voz esponjosa y su tono suave._

—¡Ya lo sé!

Lo sabía. Quería soñar igualmente.

—Ni para él, ni para ti. No ha sido nada.

Se sentó de golpe en el sillón verde de la habitación, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos hechas puños escondidas detrás de un cojín. Daphne continuó:

—Eres una ilusa, en realidad.

Lisa ya se había sumergido en su mundo, con palabras ordenadas y frases de retórica.

—¿Qué sabrás tú? —Le increpó.

 _¿Qué sabría ella? Se vuelve a preguntar años después._ _¿Qué sabría ella, que todavía no se había enamorado nunca?_

Le contó una leyenda, entonces, que olvidó poco después y que no entendió ni recordó hasta que ya era demasiado tarde para ella:

* * *

Trii y Valm, dos gnomos que vivían cuando los gnomos todavía no infectaban los campos ni los jardines de la gente, habitaban una madriguera escondida entre las raíces de un gran olmo. Salieron los dos un día, a gastar bromas y a reírse por lo alto, con intención de ser los que mejor se lo pasarán entre todos los demás gnomos del bosque, y cuando volvieron, cansados y con ganas de irse temprano a la cama, se encontraron a una niña durmiendo entre las raíces del olmo.

—Una niña humana, —dijo Trii.

Tenía la piel negra como la noche y la cara mojada. Trii, que era el más valiente de los dos, se subió por las raíces del árbol y, encaramándose a una, le tocó la cara, extrañado por el líquido que se la mojaba.

La niña despertó y abrió los ojos.

Trii se los vio gigantescos, grandes y amarillos, brillando como estrellas o como la luna en las noches más preciosas. La niña cogió el brazo de Trii y Valm subió corriendo a las raíces, cogiéndole el otro brazo, mientras la niña se llevaba la mano del gnomo hacía los labios.

La niña se quedó allí durante días y los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses y cuando casi llevaba viviendo un año entre las raíces del alto olmo, Valm llegó a casa con una bola de cristal.

Dentro, había copos de nieve atrapados que bailaban como luciérnagas. Se la regaló a la niña, que jugaba con ella rodándola entre sus manos, y Valm y Trii se la miraban, sentados en las rodillas de la niña.

—¡Qué bonito! —Dijo ella.

—Tanto como tus ojos. —Respondió Trii. —Se parecen.

Valm se burló de ellos y ella se río, fuerte y segura, y el sonido resonó por todo el bosque, rebotando por todos los árboles.

—Dejadme devolveros el regalo. —Dijo.

Y con la bola todavía en sus manos, reunió un puñado de hojas y ramas a sus pies, tan grande como los dos gnomos y lo encendió. Era un fuego pequeño, pero más candente que cualquier hoguera que los gnomos hubieran visto antes. Dejo la bola de cristal en el fuego y los gnomos vieron como la nieve se derretía y se fundía con el cristal. Luego, con la punta del dedo corazón, dirigió la nueva forma que debía tomar el cristal y formó un frasco. Lo cogió con las manos y, una vez se apagó el fuego, cogió las cenizas y las aplastó en su palma y, cuando la volvió a abrir, había formado el tapón con el que cerrar el frasco.

—Tomad, gnomos. —Dijo la niña.

Y Valm lo tomó entre sus manos pequeñas y vio que el frasco era más pequeño que una hoja de castaño pero más grueso que una hoja de pino.

Los gnomos no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de que el frasco era poderoso. Podía encerrar cualquier cosa, incluso las que ellos no pretendían. Atrapaba el reflejo del sol sobre el rocío de las mañanas y atrapaba el color del viento y los chasquidos de los árboles viejos y atrapaba el fuego y el frío de la nieve.

Se lo llevó Valm una tarde y guardó en él un dulce que quería llevarle a ella. A cambio, ella volvió a tocar el frasco y dijo:

—Guardes lo que guardes aquí, solo tú y aquellos que tú quieras podrán sacarlo.

Valm llevaba siempre el frasco encima de él, a partir de ese momento, y guardaba dulces y pétalos que se encontraba por el bosque y que quería enseñar a Trii y a la niña. A veces lo sacaba él y, a veces, lo sacaban ellos, pues Valm confiaba siempre en ellos y no creía que le fueran a robar nada.

—Sería difícil, —pensaba el gnomo, —que me robaran algo, cuando casi todo lo que tengo también les pertenece a ellos.

Los otros gnomos, pero, desconfiaban de lo que escondían Trii y Valm.

—Llévate esto contigo, Valm, —le empezó a hablar un viejo compañero, una noche. —Ponlo en ese frasco tuyo que llevas siempre contigo y, cuando estés en peligro, úsalo.

Valm asintió y abrió el frasco. El viejo vertió dentro un líquido morado.

—Nos dejas más tranquilos, Valm. Estamos preocupados por Trii y por ti.

Valm no sabía cómo decirles que no hacía falta estar preocupados por ellos, así que no les contestó y se volvió a su madriguera. Se quitó el frasco de encima al llegar y se fue a dormir.

Cuando Trii despertó la mañana siguiente, Valm seguía durmiendo. El gnomo encontró el frasco con el líquido morado y, curioso, lo sacó para enseñárselo a la niña.

—¡Qué bonito! —Dijo ella.

El gnomo estaba de acuerdo.

La niña cogió el frasco entre sus dedos y sacó el tapón.

Sonriendo, dio un sorbo.

—¡Qué dulce! —Exclamó, con una mueca.

Trii le quitó el frasco de las manos y se lo volvió a mirar, dándole vueltas en sus manos. No reconoció el líquido, así que lo probó.

Horas después, al levantarse Valm, se los encontró en las raíces del mismo olmo de siempre. Solo le hizo falta un vistazo para ver a Trii en el suelo y el frasco abierto para entender lo que había pasado.

-Vivirá en mis ojos, —le dijo la niña, mientras estrellas le caían por las mejillas. —Y así, cada vez que te mire, Trii también te verá.

—Vivirá en sus ojos, —pensó Valm. —Y así, cada vez que la mire, veré a Trii también. Hasta que llegue el turno de Trii de caer del cielo, entonces, nos uniremos los dos y cuidaremos de ti para siempre.

* * *

 _Ahora, Pansy lo entiende. La niña tenía la piel oscura como la noche porque ella era la noche, tenía estrellas en los ojos y lloraba estrellas, porque lo que tenía en sus ojos era el cielo, porque sus ojos eran la luna y también las estrellas._

 _Pansy lo entiende ahora que lo entiende todo._

Entonces, Pansy había dejado los pies colgando por un lado del sillón y por el otro, se aguantaba la barbilla con su puño y miraba maliciosamente por toda la habitación. Exclamó:

—¡Qué historia más triste!

—¿Tú crees?

Daphne, que le había explicado la historia mientras se pintaba las uñas, se las miraba con ojo crítico.

—Yo creo que es muy romántica. — _Era demasiado guapa_ , pensaba Pansy en sus momentos más crueles, _necesitaba un desperfecto por algún lado_. —Ser capaces de estar con quién más quieres. Para siempre. —Daphne sonrió, suavemente, y más para sí que para Pansy, y Pansy se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba sonriendo. —Saber que, incluso después de muertos, os podéis volver a unir para una eternidad. Para siempre.

Pansy no había entendido nada, le llevaba la contraria porque seguía enfadada, tenía ganas de atacar a alguien y herir, tenía ganas de vengarse por sentirse desilusionada y le daba igual a quien se llevara por delante. Le llevaba la contraria, aunque no estuviera segura de qué había ido el cuento o de si tenía alguna moraleja que se le escapaba, no estaba segura de que fuera una leyenda y no un cuento de niños pequeños.

Se lo había contado Daphne y, quizás si se lo hubiera contado otra persona, la habría olvidado al poco tiempo, pero Pansy comía de cualquier cosa que Daphne le diera, como si fuera un caballo chupando el azúcar de la mano de su jinete, y la olvidó sí, pero siempre la tuvo guardada en su cabeza, como se guarda tanta información que parecen no servir para nada.

 _Habría pensado, a los trece años, que la gente nacía de una manera y se quedaba igual para toda la vida. Si se hubiera puesto a reflexionar, hubiera llegado a la conclusión de que ella no había cambiado ni cambiaría nunca: había nacido en una especie de perfección de la que podría haber escrito trabajos llenos de barbaridades y se las hubiera creído todas. Con la suficiente motivación, podía (y todavía puede) fabricar una perorata de mentiras que creía con el corazón. Ella era mucho mejor que los demás por el simple hecho de haber nacido como había nacido, porque era hija de un Parkinson y porque lo había leído en algún sitio, no recordaba dónde, y porque lo decía todo el mundo._

 _Admite, de la única manera que puede admitir algo ahora (con gritos y con risas estridentes, con palabras que riman con el sentido del universo y la razón de vivir), que empezó mal, con crueldades hacía gente que no se las merecía y fidelidad a los que tampoco se la merecían, impartiendo heridas al que quería, porque estaba enfadada y se sentía en todo su derecho de pisotear a los demás, porque se sentía superior. Empezó mal y continuó a peor: empezó cruel y acabó siendo la peor de todas, la reina abeja de una colmena de abejas que no trabajaban, porque ya hay otras, inferiores, que hacen el trabajo por ellas._

 _Si supiera que se ha hecho de Daphne, si se la encontrara, de la manera que se encuentra a la gente (de la manera que siempre acaba encontrando a Draco), casi sin querer, porque el destino y las reglas del mundo se lo dicen y ella cumple con las ordenes de la única manera que siempre ha sabido, doblándolas a su favor, le explicaría:_

 _—Bella es aquella que es bella. Siente el corazón lo que siente y los latidos quedan escondidos entre una luna dorada. —No sabe si la escucharía, pero se lo intentaría aclarar. —Guardan las estrellas, las nubes: podrías haber tenido la arena y el agua y te quedaste con piel blanca y orejas negras. —Le intentaría explicar que —tus seguidores son los falsos discípulos. No los abandones, porque tú todavía no has sido abandonada. No prediques aquello que no comprendes o el castigo será el mismo que el de aquél amigo que todavía arde y paga._

 _Si la viera otra vez, le contaría un secreto, le diría que la eternidad no existe. Que lo que existe es un_ _—para siempre —que no sirve como sinónimo de eterno, porque los hijos están creados para vivir más que sus padres, pero esos hijos serán algún día los padres de alguien._

 _Daphne predicaba mucho, pero Pansy lo sabe: Pansy sabe que ella es el verdadero profeta._

Aquél momento, le contestó:

—¡Pero una eternidad es mucho tiempo!

—Una eternidad nunca será tiempo suficiente si es con la persona que más quieres, —le replicó Daphne. Se bufó las uñas y movió las manos para secárselas más rápidamente. —¿No crees, Lisa?

Lisa, que había dejado de leer cuando Daphne había llegado a la parte en que Trii forjaba un cristal para regalárselo a Valm y había escuchado atentamente desde entonces, le contestó:

—No lo sé… —acarició el lomo de su libro. —Si de verdad le quieres, ¿no es el tiempo que pasas con esa persona, sea mucho o poco, más que suficiente?

Daphne frunció las cejas:

—No. Al contrario, pases el tiempo que pases con esa persona, nunca es suficiente.

* * *

Supongo que actualizaré cada dos semanas, los fines de semana cuando vuelvo a tener internet. El siguiente capítulo es: _Blaise Zabini_ : sobre la apuesta entre Blaise y Daphne y la traición traicionera de Draco.


	2. (1) Blaise Zabini

Visto lo visto, que no soy capaz de mantener mis promesas de publicar cuando lo digo, esta vez ni siquiera intento decir una fecha aproximada sobre el próximo capítulo.

* * *

 **II. BLAISE ZABINI**

En algún momento durante sus años en Hogwarts, Blaise y Daphne empezaron una discusión continúa sobre qué contaba como cumplido y qué no. La discusión en cuestión les duró años (y quizá les continué y ella no lo sepa porque no los ha vuelto a ver) y los dos se iban ganando compañeros que les ayudaban a defender sus opiniones.

Daphne decía que un cumplido solo valía si era sincero y se decía sin ningún objetivo más que el de decirlo. Blaise defendía que, mientras el cumplido fuera sincero, no importaba si la persona que lo decía tenía algún otro propósito.

Poco tiempo después del inicio de la discusión, Marcus Flint les dio la idea de que no importaba si el cumplido era sincero o no. Y Terence Higgs le siguió, diciendo que ni siquiera era necesario que fuera verdadero.

En la sala común, se creó un gran revuelo y los Slytherin se dividieron en cuatro grupos según a quien seguían. Pansy se puso de lado de Daphne, porque era su mejor amiga y en aquél entonces pensaba que tenían que apoyarse en todo, y cuando Daphne se plantaba, espalda recta y cabeza alta, delante de Blaise y le llevaba la contraria en cualquier cosa, Pansy se quedaba detrás de ella, apoyándola, mirando a Blaise con lo que esperaba fuera una cara intimidante.

Blaise se reía de ella, a sus espaldas y delante de ella, pero otras veces la miraba con ojos brillantes y se lamía los labios mientras la miraba y Pansy se sentía bien. Y se lo perdonaba todo por un momento de lujuria que veía pasar en sus ojos oscuros.

Tenían un trato, una especie de pacto no hablado que Blaise mantenía con casi todos sus compañeros en Slytherin. Blaise no tenía amigos: tenía compañeros. Tenía gente que le debía favores y gente a la que debía algún favor y su punto fuerte era el de equilibrar los favores de manera que él siempre saliera ganando.

Tenía un pacto, el que peor llevaba de todos, el que le preocupaba más y que repasaba mentalmente varias veces al día intentando buscar una manera de inclinarlo más a su favor, con Marcus Flint. Pero Flint era un chico extraño para todo el mundo, para los mismos Slytherin también.

Flint sabía secretos de la familia de Blaise que este temía y Blaise tenía secretos sobre Flint, que quizás Flint no temiera, pero odiaba (Flint lo odiaba todo y a todos, era otro tipo de persona de los que no tiene amigos, —solo que él sí los tenía, aunque todavía no los supiera apreciar—).

Flint era extraño en cosas como que no se dejaba comprar y luego aparecía como capitán del equipo de Quidditch con escobas nuevas en la mano, un Malfoy detrás suyo y un antiguo buscador echado del equipo. Era raro porque no era el tipo de persona que se parara a pensar en cómo hacer daño a alguien (Flint se enfadaba y atacaba, Flint se enfadaba —siempre estaba cabreado —y alguien acababa con dos dientes menos, un morado en el hombro o un ojo hinchado que no podía cerrar) y todos sabían de la jugarreta hacía Potter y las sabanas negras y el hacer ver que eran dementores.

Así que, disimuladamente, Blaise temía a Marcus Flint. Disimuladamente, le admiraba. Todavía más disimuladamente, lo disimulaba todo.

A Pansy, le gustaba. Al menos, a ratos. Sabía que estaba interesado en ella de la misma manera en que ella estaba interesada en Draco y eso le daba un calorcito agradable por todo el cuerpo.

A veces se mordía los labios, escondida detrás de Daphne, cuando los dos discutían, y disfrutaba de los nudos que se le hacían en el estómago cuando él se callaba durante dos segundos en su argumentación contra Daphne y le miraba la boca, lamiéndose los dientes. Luego volvía a prestar toda su atención a sus palabras, como si no hubiera pasado nada:

—-Decía, Greengrass, que el caso de la leyenda del amor de la noche no solo no cuenta como ejemplo de la función de la inocencia porque sus personajes no sean humanos, sino que el origen de esta tampoco es humano. No se puede aplicar un concepto humano a una criatura no-humana.

 _¿Quién no desconfía de la noche? ¿Es el ciego, que no ve la oscuridad? ¿Es el niño, que no la entiende? ¿Es el ladrón, que se esconde en ella? ¿Eran ellos dos, que buscaban excusas para discutir? Lo que está claro, es que no ella, que la conoce mejor que nadie._

—¿Por qué? ¿No tienen la suficiente capacidad mental para entender el concepto de _no-culpabilidad_? Qué no lo entiendan no significa que no lo apliquen.

Nott carraspeó. A su lado, Draco dejo ir una carcajada mientras movía su peón. Lisa se levantó de su sillón y se acercó silenciosamente a Pansy, que no la vio hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro.

—¿Has visto a Milli? Tenía que devolverme mi copia de _Jeroglíficos mágicos y logogramas_. Lo necesito para acabar mi trabajo, —susurró.

—¿No está en su habitación?

—No.

—¿Y en la biblioteca? —Añadió Blaise, que la había escuchado.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Daphne, que no le gustaba que interrumpieran sus momentos.

-Tengo que ir a dejar un libro, si la veo ya le diré que te busque rápidamente. —Le susurró Pansy de vuelta a Lisa. Esta asintió y volvió a sentarse en su sillón.

Blaise pasó al lado de Daphne y Pansy, que miraba a Draco, para variar, vio como este levantaba una ceja ante los movimientos del chico y movía un caballo, mirándolos, distraído del juego. Pansy se sonrojó, aunque supiera que no la estaba mirando especialmente a ella y se sintió una niña pequeña con su primer flechazo.

Sintió el brazo de Blaise en sus hombros y su aliento caliente en su oreja, poniéndole la piel del cogote de gallina y deseó que Draco dejara de mirarlos, que no viera esa parte de ella que disfrutaba de la atención de otra persona.

 _Era estúpido, intentar esconder esa parte cuando Draco disfrutaba de la atención más que nadie. Se alimentaba de miradas y casi que se hinchaba como uno de esos pavos que su padre tenía en el jardín de su mansión. Cambiaron, con el tiempo, muchas cosas sobre Draco, pero el deseo de ser el centro de atención nunca desapareció. (—Mírame a mí. Solo a mí. —Desea Draco mientras su insulto resuena por todo el edificio sagrado y Pansy se habría reído si hubiera estado ahí y se ríe cuando lo sabe, con sábanas blancas tapando piel pálida y deseos más palidecidos aún). Quizás el deseo por atención empequeñeció o Draco aprendió a disimularlo mejor, pero lo que está claro que cambió fue el tipo de atención que recibía. Al menos, eso aprendió a controlarlo, aunque ese aprendizaje fuera fruto de su cobardía._

—¡Qué casualidad! Yo también tengo que ir a la biblioteca. ¿Me acompañas a buscar mis cosas y vamos juntos? —Blaise le rozó la oreja con los labios y Pansy vio como sonreía, de reojo.

Daphne chasqueó la lengua y se fue a sentar detrás de Nott. No se había rendido de convencer a Blaise que ella tenía la razón y ya estaba pensando en más argumentos a su favor. Delante de Nott, Draco había rodado los ojos por las palabras de Blaise y Pansy ardía de vergüenza y de algo más que le subía por el esófago hasta secarle la boca.

—Vamos, —aceptó la invitación Pansy.

Blaise la empujó con un brazo en un hombro y uno en la cintura, dibujando circulitos que no escondían para nada sus intenciones.

Subieron las escaleras y subió el nivel de anticipación que sentía Pansy. Cerraron la puerta de la habitación detrás de ellos y Pansy se relajó al ver que la habitación estaba vacía, aunque ya lo supiera de antes.

Blaise susurró algo que Pansy no escuchó bien y ella asintió, le cogió la muñeca y lo besó, metiendo el dedo entre la manga de la túnica y acariciándole la piel. Blaise apretó los dedos contra su cintura y le devolvió el beso, empujándola hasta la cama.

Hablaron entre besos, rieron un poco y la mano de Blaise desapareció debajo de la falda del uniforme escolar mientras los dedos de Pansy se peleaban con los botones de la camisa.

* * *

Cuando salieron de la habitación, Draco seguía jugando al ajedrez con Nott y ni siquiera levantó la cabeza cuando ellos pasaron por el lado. Por una vez, a Pansy no le dolió el corazón. Estaba contenta, se sentia bién, fuerte, segura de ella misma.

Luego encontrarón a Milli.

Una Gryffindor de sexto año la tenía agarrada por el cabello, zarandeándola de un lado a otro. Milli tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, como si la hubieran cogido por sorpresa.

—¡Vosotras! —Gritó Blaise.

Pansy dio dos pasos hacia adelante.

Milli agarró el brazo con el que la chica le había cogido la coleta y, enganchando los pies en el suelo, le dio un puñetazo a la otra chica.

—¡Sangre sucia! —chilló ella.

Se giró y dio otro puñetazo. Se lo devolvieron.

Pansy y Blaise se quedaron quietos y Milli los vio, distrayéndose y haciéndo que no viese venir las uñas de una de las chicas hasta tenerlas sobre el párpado.

Milli gritó, como un animal herido. Pansy pensó en buscar un profesor, en pararlo de alguna manera.

Milli recibió otro puñetazo, esta vez en la nariz y Pansy pensó que se la habrían roto. Blaise reaccionó entonces, empezándose a mover detrás de una de las chicas Gryffindor. Antes de llegar, Milli la tumbó de un golpe, pateándola en el suelo.

—¡Maldita hija de muggles! —Gruñó la otra.

Milli la tiró sobre la pared, le dio otro puñetazo en la barriga y un codazo en un hombro, empujándola hacia el suelo, donde esperaba su amiga.

—Milli… —Llamó Blaise.

—¡Vamos a la enfermería! —Añadió Pansy.

—No, da igual.

Pansy se acercó a ella. Milli respiraba fuertemente, cogiendo y sacando el aire por la boca como un toro.

—Dos contra una. Y, además, un año más grande. —Oyó Pansy decir a Blaise. Una de las chicas se levantó y Blaise se puso delante de ella. —Los profesores están en camino, —mintió. —Será mejor que os vayáis. —Añadió: —Ya.

—¿Volvamos a nuestra habitación?

Milli asintió. Blaise le dio una palmada que hizo que trastabillara y que Pansy la guiara, aguantándola por los hombros.

—Eres una bestia, chica. Les has dado una paliza increíble.

Milli cojeaba, se mordía los labios. Pansy no sabía si era porque estaba enfadada y quería decir algo o porque iba a llorar. De cualquier manera, le apretó los hombros.

Tenían quince años. Estaban a punto de acabar lo que creían sería el antepenúltimo año de los tres y Pansy era la que tenía más amigos de los tres y, aun así, no eran muy buenos. No estaba segura de que fueran amigos entre ellos. Ellos mismos, ni siquiera eran buenas personas.

Antes de entrar a la sala común, Milli agarró los dedos que le estrujaban los hombros. Tenía las manos calientes, humedas por el esfuerzo.

—Pansy, déjame.

—No.

Detrás de ellas, Blaise andaba sin disimular su sonrisa, aguantando los libros de las chicas y divirtiéndose con la situación.

Al entrar, Draco ya no estaba jugando al ajedrez. Nott había subido a su habitación, con Daphne, probablemente, y Gregory y Vincent estaban sentados al lado de Lisa, hablando en susurros entre ellos. Había un par de niños de primer año y los cazadores del equipo de quidditch debatiendo su próxima estrategia delante del fuego.

Gregory los miró al entrar, fue el único de los que allí estaban que les prestó alguna atención.

Pansy se adentró, enfadada de repente, y se plantó delante de Draco.

—¡Draco!

Millicent estaba detrás de ella, pero al escuchar la voz enfadada de Pansy, posó su mirada aburrida encima de ella.

 _Años después, Pansy hubiera visto las pestañas rubias moverse lentamente, habría entendido que no importaba lo que hiciera, el daño ya estaba hecho. Años después, Pansy hubiera sabido que decir, que hacer, con tal de que las cosas tomaran el rumbo que ella quisiera. Años después, Pansy se alegra de no haberlo sabido entonces, porque lo que habría querido es muy diferente de lo que querría después: querría cambiar el futuro, alguna cosa del pasado, pero en aquél momento, habría cambiado el presente._

Blaise bufó. Pansy no lo vio, pero lo oyó. Y le ignoró. De reojo, notó a Millicent acercarse a ella, cojeando un poco con la pierna con la que había dado una patada a la chica de Gryffindor. Le pareció ver los labios de Draco moverse, formando esa sonrisa que le gustaba tanto y que siempre venía antes de formar alguna burla.

Se giró y cogió a Millicent por la cintura, intentando parar el ruido que la chica hacia al intentar andar sola, y Millicent se apoyó en ella, rodeándola con un brazo por los hombros.

Miró a Draco, directamente a los ojos, desafiándolo. El peso de Milli, a partir de entonces fue siempre _Milli_ , casi protegiéndola, rodeándola, caliente.

Siempre había sido grande, Milli. Las más grande entre todas las demás chicas de su edad y más grande que muchos de los chicos. Alta y gorda: a muchos le daba miedo.

A las demás chicas con las que compartía dormitorio, no; la habían visto lagrimear con una canción particularmente romántica que tocaban por la radio y pelearse con un nudo que no quería desaparecer y perder y estaban acostumbradas a verla encogida, acariciando a un gato horroroso como si fuera la criatura más hermosa que ella hubiera visto nunca.

Con Milli a su lado, Draco no podía herirla.

—Nosotros no dejamos que ataquen a los nuestros.

Era verdad. La única persona que podía herir a los suyos era ella misma, por eso mismo eran _suyos_.

Draco no dijo nada. Seguía mirando a Milli, la sonrisa a medio formar congelada y los ojos grises que tanto le gustaban congelados.

A Pansy no le hizo falta que dijera nada. Llevo a Milli a la habitación y lo dejo ahí, sentado en el mismo sofá en el que lo había encontrado, imaginándose que le había hecho daño con aquella acción igual que él se lo había hecho a ella tantas veces.

Hasta que no llegaron a la habitación, no se acordó de Blaise.

* * *

Blaise se sentó con Gregory, que los había visto entrar, pero al que no le importaba lo que había pasado.

Turpin se levantó y subió las escaleras detrás de Bulstrode y Pansy, a buscar un libro para poder acabar un trabajo de Runas Mágicas. Vincent lo miró. Y hizo esa cara rara que hacía cuando no entendía algo.

—A Pansy le sigue gustando Draco, —le explicó Gregory, mirando a Blaise.

Vincent hizo un ruidito, como indicando que lo había entendido. Eso significaba que no lo entendía y que le daba igual.

—Le puede gustar quién quiere, —replicó Blaise. En voz alta, para que Draco le oyera, añadió—Que yo ya me la he tirado.

Draco no le hizo ni caso. Los problemas de Pansy no le interesaban, él seguía pensando en las últimas palabras de la chica y en la sangre encima de Millicent.

Vincent rió, alto y cruel, y a Gregory también se le escapó una risilla, que contuvo rápidamente y lo miró con unos ojos que habrían hecho arrepentirse una persona mejor que él.

 _Hay un mundo donde el que muere quemado es Gregory y Draco no lo supera. Se casa con una chica de postura elegante, con ojos verdes y un apellido que no ha sido manchado por la guerra, y tiene un hijo, un niño rubio que se queda huérfano de madre antes de tiempo. Draco se sumerge en trabajo y persigue los cambios que su mujer quería ver en la sociedad y viste la viudez igual que los dos anillos de su dedo anular. En ese mundo, Pansy ni siquiera tiene una oportunidad._

—Ya lo sabías de antes. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

Gregory le regañó. Vincent no se enteraba de nada, pero hacía ver que sí. Blaise ardía en rabia. Había estado tan contento, unos momentos atrás, pensaba que no había nada que le pudiera estropear el humor, había pensado que Pansy y él se habían convertido en algo más.

—¿Estás diciendo que yo soy el culpable?

—¿El culpable de qué? No. Ella no debería…

—¡Pues lo ha hecho! —Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que se suponía que Pansy no debería haber hecho, ¿acostarse con él? ¿hacerle creer que sentía algo por él? ¿hacerle creer que lo había puesto por encima de Draco? —¡Joder! —Entrecerró los ojos. Arrastró las letras. —Lo hemos hecho. Y ella lo ha disfrutado. Le ha encantado.

Vincent rio. Gregory no:

—Ya.

Tenían un pacto secreto, Blaise y Pansy. Estaba basado en el hecho de que los dos estaban enamorados de alguien que no les correspondía. Blaise rompió el trato, basado en el hecho de que Pansy lo había rechazado menos de una hora después de besarlo con la boca abierta y las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Blaise defendía a Pansy de Draco cuando este se ponía particularmente insoportable (palabras de Blaise) y podía y Pansy no dejaba que Blaise se quedara sin enterarse de los chismes que corrían por el castillo.

* * *

Pansy lo aceptó (y Blaise la odió un poco más por ello y se volvió enamorar a la vez) cuando fue a contarle el nuevo chisme que había escuchado (los granos de Edgecombe no parecían salir con nada) y Blaise no le dio ni las gracias, sino que se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado, acompañando a Nott, y la dejo a media frase, hablando sola.

Nott no le hizo ni caso, le pasó una mirada rápida por encima antes de que se callase y volvió a centrarse en su libro.

Pansy lo aceptó, pero no bien.

—¿Cómo se atreve? — Gritó dentro de su habitación. —¿Cómo se atreve a dejarme con la palabra en la boca?

—¿Se ha enfadado contigo? —Preguntó Milli, acariciando a su gato con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía una pluma con la que escribía a su padre.

—Evidentemente, —contestó Daphne.

—¿Por? —Preguntó, mientras Pansy seguía gritando una retahíla de maldiciones. A su lado, Lisa, que la estaba ayudando con los deberes antes de que empezara a escribir una carta, le contestó mientras pasaba la página del libro que leía:

—Porque se acostó con él. Y luego Blaise se dio cuenta que sigue enamorada de Draco. Así que ahora está enfadado.

—¡Pues que no se crea que yo voy a ir arrastrandome detrás de él! —Exclamó Pansy, que no las había escuchado.

Ninguna de las otras tres chicas había creído ni por un momento que Pansy iría arrastrándose detrás de otra persona que no fuera Draco, pero el hecho de que ella misma lo considerara lo encontraran interesante.

Lisa se lo tomó como una prueba de que, aunque fuera un poco, le gustaba Blaise. Daphne creyó que, al fin, se empezaba a pasar (como si fuera un resfriado) el enamoramiento y la obsesión con Draco. Millicent consideró las dos opciones y, como no estaba segura cual significaba más para ella, dejó de pensar en ello y dejó que el tiempo decidiera lo que tenía que pasar.


	3. (1) Lisa Turpin

Yyyyyy... aquí llega el tercer capítulo. De un fic que va a tener 10. O 9; hay un capítulo con el que todavía no estoy segura que voy a hacer... La cuestión es que ya casi llevo la mitad. ¿El siguiente capítulo? Ni idea de cuando lo tendré, pero como tampoco parece que nadie esté leyendo esto... ¿supongo que da un poco igual?

 **III. LISA TURPIN**

A Lisa, Pansy la quiso como se quieren a muchas cosas; sin darse cuenta.

 _Cuando muere, se sorprende del dolor y de las lágrimas que la atormentan por las noches. Cuando muere, la echa de menos en cada rincón en que la vio, aunque fuera solo una vez, y siente su ausencia casi sin quererlo, en los momentos en los que menos se lo espera y en sitios donde no lo pensaría._

 _A veces, parece que se haya ido de viaje y sueña que le llega una carta desde Italia y se enfada y le envía una carta vociferadora, entre gritando y llorando, preguntándole:_

 _—_ _¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto? ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Maldita! ¡Maldita seas tú y toda tu familia! ¡Muérete! ¡Muérete de verdad! ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Maldita!_

 _Y cuando se levanta, lo sabe. Que esa noche, las lágrimas le quemarán las mejillas y la torturarán con recuerdos. Debajo de las mantas, se lleva las manos al pecho como esas protagonistas de los libros que a Lisa le gustaba leer y aprieta los puños con rabia, clavándose los dedos en la piel del pecho, imaginándose que se agujerea con las uñas y que el aire entra por los agujeros, ayunándole a respirar mejor y a que le duela menos._

Lisa pasaba desapercibida, o al menos, eso podía parecer para el ojo desentrenado. Leía, casi tanto como Nott, pero cosas muy diferentes. A los once años, Theo leía cosas que a los de último año les podía llegar a parecer espantoso y él se las leía impávido, con una indiferencia que llevaba a tantos otros campos de su vida que cuando hablaban de él, siempre pensaban en esa indiferencia que lo definía; Lisa leía, en su mayoría, libros que hablaban de amor, con protagonistas de todos tipos, las habían fuertes que la inspiraban a mejorarse y luchar por sí misma, y las habían que eran igual de fuertes pero en diferentes materias y que hacían que quisiera meterse en el libro y abrazarlas y protegerlas de cualquier mal de las que ellas mismas no pudieran protegerse.

Hablaba cuando se le hablaba, otra diferencia que tenía con Theo. Era de unas ideas fijas, y las explicaba si creía que merecía la pena y discutía por ellas si creía que la discusión podía llevar a algún lado. Probablemente por eso, casi nunca le llevaba la contraria a Daphne, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con lo que la chica dijera. Solo le revelaba sus opiniones cuando era preguntada y, aun así, no las defendía cuando Daphne intentaba convencerla de alguna otra cosa.

Lisa no era la mejor amiga de Pansy ni de lejos. Compartían habitación, una cama al lado de la otra, y Pansy, sentada en su sillón favorito de la habitación, la solía ver por las tardes, tirada en la cama leyéndose algún libro después de acabar sus deberes.

Cuando la luz que llegaba a través del lago iba desapareciendo, el cabello se le volvía rojizo, un tono curioso de naranja cuya existencia era un secreto para aquellos que habían tenido la suerte de verlo pero no la suficiente valentía para compartirlo. La cabellera, sabía muy bien Pansy, se la ataba con un lazo en una coleta en la nuca. Nunca se cogía todo el cabello, siempre se dejaba un par de mechones que le caían delante de la cara y que siempre soplaba para apartar, o que se le quedaban encima del hombro y luego iban resbalando, suavemente, durante minutos que Pansy observaba con una atención de rapaz, siempre temerosa de ser vista, hasta que le caía delante de la cara, haciéndole cosquillas delante de la nariz.

* * *

El verano entre quinto y sexto año había sido convulso. Le parecía que había pasado demasiado rápido: había sido bajarse del tren en junio y volverse a subir en septiembre, como si no hubieran pasado tres meses entre medio, sino unas horas.

Lo más interesante había sido el cumpleaños de Draco, que se celebró con una fiesta con poca gente y menos ganas. Draco había estado guapísimo, con una chaqueta negra y el cabello sin gomina, recogiéndose el flequillo detrás de las orejas con sus largos dedos cada vez que los mechones le tapaban los ojos. Pansy se había sentado encima de sus piernas mientras le daban los regalos, acariciándole el cabello, suave sin toda aquella gelatina, y las orejas, mientras Draco la aguantaba por la cintura con una mano y abría los regalos con aburrimiento fingido con la otra.

Lisa no había ido, estaba de vacaciones en Egipto y había enviado un paquete con el regalo de Draco que había sido el primero en abrirse.

Era un libro en hebreo que Lisa, según esta clamaba en la carta que acompañaba el paquete, había encontrado en una biblioteca y le había recordado a él. Era viejo y amarillento, escrito a mano y a Pansy le parecía más un diario que un libro: no tenía título, solo una piel vieja que aguantaba las hojas de dentro juntas y en orden.

A Pansy le encantó, aunque no fuera para ella, y aprovechó para hojearlo mientras Draco abría el regalo que le había preparado ella. Eran una cadena de plata y una pulsera a juego que había tardado tres días enteros en elegir. Draco le dio las gracias, le dijo que le gustaba y dejo el regalo encima de la mesa donde todavía quedaban otros regalos para abrir.

Pansy se apretó más contra su pecho, le pasó una mano por el cabello húmedo del cuello y acercó sus caras con toda la intención de conseguir un beso de agradecimiento, o un beso de cumpleaños o cualquier excusa que se le hubiera podido ocurrir por la que Draco podría querer besarla. Draco la ignoró, se apartó de ella sin delicadeza, como si no se hubiera enterado de que estaba por pasar y cogió otro paquete de la mesa, dejando a Pansy con los morros fuera y a Blaise riéndose como si le hubieran contado la anécdota más graciosa que hubiera escuchado jamás.

Luego había llegado el nuevo curso y Milli, que tampoco había acudido a la fiesta en verano, le dio su regalo.

Era un colgante precioso, un vidrio transparente y alargado que brillaba a la luz del sol y que parecía atrapar el color de todo aquello que lo rodeaba. Draco lo colgó de la cadena fina y plateada que Pansy le había dado el día de su cumpleaños, y descubrió que esta era lo suficientemente larga para que pudiese esconderla detrás del nudo de la corbata verde.

—Sirve para guardar cosas, —explicó Milli. Tenía la boca seca y las palabras le salían roncas. En su falda, su gata ronroneaba, apagando todavía más la voz de su ama. —Cuando pongas algo dentro, solo las personas de las que más te fíes podrán abrirlo. —Hablaba nerviosa, retorciéndose los dedos por encima de la gata. —Dice la leyenda que lo forjaron los gnomos. Utilizaban estos potecitos para guardar el veneno con el que matar a sus amantes.

—¿Me has regalado un pote para guardar veneno? —A Draco le brillaban los ojos y Pansy, a su lado, le pellizcó el brazo, impidiéndole decir lo siguiente que pensaba. Pansy le besó, en la mejilla y cerca de la boca, una medida más radical para hacerlo callar. Él le susurró: —¿Quién se piensa que soy? —Y fue menos cruel de lo que podría haber sido.

Pansy le lamió los labios y Draco la apartó de encima de un manotazo.

Podría decirse que fue entonces cuando la vida de Pansy Parkinson empezó a convertirse en una metáfora sobre lo que uno no debe ser y lo que uno no debe hacer y lo que uno no debería querer o pensar. Una metáfora de algo podrido, casi, pero Pansy Parkinson, ni cuando llevaba ese nombre ni cuando el uso del nombre era solo fruto de la conveniencia, nunca pensó en ella misma como algo que estuviera corrompido. El mundo lo estaba, a veces, cuando escuchaba a Blaise y a Daphne habar durante demasiado rato y cuando veía a gente que no era de su agrado pasear libremente por los pasillos del castillo como si ese mundo les perteneciera tanto a ellos como le pertenecía a ella.

El hecho es que Pansy Parkinson se negaba a ser una metáfora. Pansy Parkinson se negaba a ser la mala de la historia y, en su propia vida, no creía que fuera posible serlo. El hecho es que el manotazo de Draco y el rechazo que se encerraba detrás, le dolió más entonces de lo que ningún rechazo le había dolido antes y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que algo había cambiado, aunque no tuviera forma alguna de saber si el cambio había sucedido en ella, en Draco o en el mundo en sí.

* * *

Lisa le sonrió.

Eso es lo que Pansy más recuerda de Lisa: le sonrió.

Era de noche y había estado esperando a Draco en la sala común. Estaba preocupada por él, por lo mucho que había cambiado durante aquel curso y lo mucho que eso había producido un cambio en ella.

Milli la había estado acompañando, esperando pacientemente con ella hasta que ya ni habían estado esperando ni estaban siendo pacientes.

Cuando habían vuelto a la habitación, Daphne ya estaba durmiendo y Milli había pensado que Lisa también, porque ya era muy tarde y, ni desde la entrada a la habitación ni desde su cama, podía verla. Así que Milli no se dio cuenta.

Pansy sí que podía verla desde su propia cama. Lisa estaba ya tumbada, como si hubiera estado a punto de dormirse y solo siguiera despierta porque las había escuchado entrar. Se giró hacia ella cuando Pansy se sentó en su cama, quitándose rápidamente la ropa del día y poniéndose el camisón para ir a dormir. Pansy miraba hacia las cortinas de Milli, que siempre se las cerraba cuando se cambiaba, como si le diese vergüenza que las demás pudiesen verla desnuda, y reseguía la gruesa silueta de la chica en las cortinas que rodeaban la cama. Se sentía bien, feliz si hubiera conseguido cumplir el objetivo por el que se habían quedado las dos hasta tarde en la sala común, y le dolían los labios y los huesos de las caderas donde unos minutos antes había tenido dedos marcándole la piel. Le bailaba una sonrisa en la cara, una sonrisa medio boba, medio soñadora, que todavía se le estaba dibujando en la cara cuando vio la sombra de Lisa moverse y se quedó congelada, todo intento de sonriso borrado se cara.

Pero Lisa solo le había sonreído, el dedo índice delante de los labios y había movido la boca para que Pansy leyera:

—Buenas noches.

Y Pansy había sentido el corazón pararse y el corazón latiéndole demasiado rápido y solo pudo susurrar otro _buenas noches_ que solo le contestó Milli.

* * *

El día siguiente, Draco se acercó a ella con el libro que Lisa le había regalado y con esos ojos y esa sonrisa que siempre conseguían lo que querían de ella, la convenció de que intentaran imitar una de las pociones que el libro explicaba.

A ella le había encantado el libro y hojearlo sola hacía que le gustase todavía más. Eran teorías sobre el funcionamiento de la memoria y hechizos y pociones para modificarla y borrarla. Los dos estaban seguros que la mayoría serían ilegales y, cuando Pansy se lo comentó a Lisa, esta solo dijo:

—Eso es lo que lo hace más divertido, ¿no crees?

Siguiendo la lógica de Lisa, Pansy y Draco prepararon una poción que borrase todas las memorias de una persona relacionadas con el amor a otra y Draco, aprovechando el regalo de Millicent y Pansy, guardó la poción en el bote de cristal que Millicent le había dado y se lo colgó debajo de la camisa con la cadena que le había dado Pansy.

Además, Pansy practicó un hechizo que le había hecho gracia por la manera de presentarlo que tenía el libro. Ponía: _Para que los amantes te olviden cuando estés muerta._

Se lo aprendió, porque no le encontraba el sentido a un hechizo que solo podía usarse después de haber muerto si, después de morir, ya no se pueden usar hechizos.

Pero a Pansy le había gustado la experiencia, porque se había vuelto a sentir cercana a Draco y era un sentimiento que se había acostumbrado a sentir durante casi una mitad de su vida, un sentimiento familiar que la hacía sentir bien, aunque no siempre hiciera bien por él.

* * *

—Vuelves a caer en lo mismo una y otra vez. Me recuerdas a algunas de las novelas que leo, con las protagonistas enamorándose de un chico hasta el punto de la ridiculez. —Lisa no la habría llamado jamás ridícula, pero Milli era su mejor amiga y Pansy a veces tenía la impresión de que Lisa la odiaba un poco, porque hería a Milli sin darse cuenta y no sabía cómo parar —¿Estás segura de que está bien, enamorarse hasta tal punto de otra persona? ¿Depender tanto de alguien?

Las palabras de Lisa podrían haber servido de aviso para cualquier otra persona, pero, la verdad es que no cambiaron nada. Lisa tenía la costumbre de comparar la vida de las personas y a la gente con los libros que leía y, cuando hacía eso, Pansy ignoraba la mitad de lo que decía.

Probablemente, esa fue una de las razones por las que, cuando se dio cuenta que la quería y que la había considerado una amiga, se sorprendió con ella misma. El dolor de perderla la cogió desprevenida.

* * *

 _El amor duele_ , le decía Daphne, cuando Pansy entraba llorando a la habitación en sexto curso.

Y Pansy recordaba:

 _El amor duele;_ su padre con una mano roja y ardiendo por el fuego de la chimenea.

Había intentado hablar con Draco y este la había ignorado. Le había intentado sonsacar con quién se veía, porque si había algo que Pansy conocía bien, ese algo era Draco Malfoy. Y Pansy estaba segura de que Draco estaba saliendo con alguien, que se había enamorado de alguien o que, al menos, había alguien en Hogwarts que le gustaba de la manera en que Pansy quería gustarle. Y Draco no se lo había dicho, lo que era injusto, porque Draco sabía sobre Blaise y ella, y sabía lo de Milli y ella y lo sabía todo y, incluso así, el no compartía la parte que le tocaba.

Draco la había mirado, serio y con unas ojeras enormes, y se había mordido el labio, de esa manera que siempre hacía antes de insultar a alguien, y se había reído. Justo ahí, en las escaleras de la sala común de Slytherin donde solo estaban en ellos dos, justo delante de ella.

—Puedes confiar en mí, Draco.

Draco se había reído con carcajadas fuertes y potentes, y Pansy no recordaba haberlo oído reírse así nunca, ni después de ver caer a alguna victima en una de sus trampas.

—¡Oh, Pansy! —le había dicho, con la sonrisa todavía colgándole en la boca. Le había acariciado la mejilla, más cariñosamente de lo que lo había hecho nunca, le había apartado un mechón detrás de la oreja y había dejado que su mano le recorriese el contorno de la mejilla hasta la barbilla, donde se la aguantó con tres dedos y repitió, -Oh, Pansy…

Sin decir nada más, se separó de ella, dejando un leve cosquilleo donde sus dedos habían tocado su barbilla, se giró y continúo subiendo las escaleras, entrando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de él, dejando a Pansy, confundida y de pie, sin saber qué hacer.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Pansy se dio la vuelta rápidamente, sintiéndo las lágrimas aglomerarse detrás de las pestañas y entró corriendo a su habitación, quedándose sin aliento.

Daphne estaba allí, peinándose encima de su cama con un peine grande, de púas de madera.

La miro una vez y le sonrió.

Pansy le devolvió un grito desesperado como saludo y Daphne alargó una mano hacía ella. Corrió los tres pasos hasta ella y se derrumbó en la cama de la chica. Sintió sus dedos en su cabello, desenredándole los nudos, y Pansy la odió y la quiso a partes iguales, quería morder la pierna que tenía delante y hacerle daño y quería que la abrazara hasta ahogar todas sus penas. Quería tantas cosas y odiaba tantas otras y había tantas cosas de la que quería que odiaba, que la confusión se aglomeraba en la cabeza y en la garganta, luchando contra ella misma por salir.

Cuando acabó de desenredarle el cabello, Daphne apoyó su mejilla encima de su nuca y, pasándole los dedos por detrás de la oreja, le dijo, en apenas un murmullo:

—El amor duele. Por eso sabemos que es amor de verdad.


End file.
